


Music of the Night

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Music of the Night, simple and soul.Music and quotes through the life of our beginning





	1. Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Ever since she was little she wanted Prince Charming.  A knight in shining armour, the hero of the story.

Someone would always catch her if she fell and lift her back on her feet.

But she’s not a little girl anymore and there’s no time for hero’s anymore.  Love is a chance taken and she doesn’t make unsure bets…because she’s Lily Evans and she needs the whole game…and he’s only part way there.

She’s Lily Evans and he’s James Potter and gambling is an addiction, this she knows but for some reason she doesn’t want to quit…not yet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Just something that popped into my mind while I'll was listening to my music.

DDxoxo


	2. Free Falling

* * *

__

 

 

_I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy, for breaking her heart_

__

She's a good girl, from a good family.  Soul that sparks like fire, and eyes that could make you drown.

And because she's a good girl, she doesn't give me a second glance.

 

_All the vampires walking through the valley..._

__

I'm a bad boy, from a bad family.  Soul as simple as day and night, and eyes as pitch as black.

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_All the good girls are home with broken hearts._

* * *

AN: Free falling, Tom Petty.

I was thinking of Sirius and a girl he really liked but ruined it....


	3. Perfectly Good Heart

 

* * *

Nymphadora is a stupid, stupid witch…or so she tells herself every night as she leaves Headquarters.  She tells herself this because she is in love, with Remus Lupin.  And he will never love her, she tells herself.

Because Remus Lupin is smart, and he is handsome (despite his scars), and Remus Lupin has had so much more experience in the world than her.

 

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

 

He tells her the first time she mentions her ‘feelings’, to forget them and move on, she will grow out of them because it’s just a little crush.

Crush indeed.  Nymphadora Tonks is crushed by the very statement that has escaped his lips.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall._

She did try.  Really she did, but in all honestly, it wasn’t much of an effort.  Because Nymphadora Tonks has just told Remus Lupin that she couldn’t care less if he was an werewolf and she is now snogging him-full on snogging him and his hands are everywhere on her body.  Remus Lupin is leaving trails of fire on her skin, and he leaves the fainest scar and she whispers to him that she always knew he would have her.

 

Because Remus Lupin is to kind to break a perfectly good heart. 

 

AN: Perfectly Good Heart, Taylor Swift


	4. Everything I Do

Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.

He had made her cry. Her, of all the girls…women…in the world to make cry, it had to be her.  
Merlin hated him. Of that he was sure.  
He had tried to convince her to pick him above all others.  
He told her he was worth it, but the way she reacted was not what he planned. Not all.  
James had tried to change. He had ignored his friends for want of her attention (a lot of help that was). He stopped talking about quidditch so often and really helped out with Head Prefect duties.  
He had sacrificed it all and she had cried and walked away.  
He had sacrificed it all and he would do it all again tomorrow.  
If only to have her.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

AN:Everything I do, Bryan Adams 


End file.
